(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to barbecue devices, and more particularly to a barbecue device having a foldable, toll-around cart.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Barbecue has been one of the most popular outdoor activities for people of all ages. Various types of barbecue devices are therefore provided, providing more convenience for people's usage. A common type of barbecue devices is one having the brazier positioned on top of a roll-around cart.
Most of the roll-around carts have a simple, open frame structure that can be collapsed into a smaller form factor for easier storage and transportation. However, for most of the roll-around carts offering a closed closet, they do not have this kind of convenience. In addition, for all roll-around carts, their wheels are often not foldable, or they can only be screwed loosed and removed from the cart entirely. In either case, the wheels either get in the way when the cart is stored or transported, or get lost as the separated wheels are stored separately.